Whispers in the dark
by akasha-bennington
Summary: No esperaba que un débil gemido la traicionara escapándose al sentir la profundidad del beso. Le sentía dominante, seguro, decidido, directo...Impetuoso como nunca lo había sentido antes. Como si no fuera él. Shirosaki/Orihime


**Llevo toda la semana escribiendo el fic. Como siempre, todo fic de Bleach para mí, es una pesadilla constante XDDD Voy a subirlo sin ni siquiera releerlo (ya lo haré más tranquilamente y editaré si es necesario). **

**La verdad es que no sé si me gusta cómo ha quedado _. No tengo sensibilidad ni vocabulario para escribir cosas bonitas ¡soy de ciencias! ¡lo mío son los números y las fórmulas! XD. Y aunque intento transmitir en mis fics, soy consciente de que lo mío no son las formas, sino los argumentos. Es por eso que este fic creo que me gusta más por la idea general que por cómo ha quedado plasmada T__T. En fin, si lo leéis ya juzgaréis vosotros mismos ^^ **

**Contiene deliberados cambios de puntos de vista y espero que no os hagáis un lío con los cambios de personaje. **

**También me he dado cuenta escribiendo, que lo mío es Hueco Mundo XD. No me saquéis de ahí, que soy un desastre XD. Yo misma he notado que los momentos en que cuento algo de Hueco Mundo, me salen mejor XD. A ver, esto es un Shirosaki/Orihime, bien, y también sabéis que no soy nada fan del Ichigo/Orihime, PERO, es inevitable que ambas parejas vayan relacionadas. Aunque el Ichigo/Orihime se necesario en el fic, lo que realmente me interesaba era el Shirosaki/Orihime y la forma de darle un sentido y una explicación coherente ^^. Ah, por supuesto, vamos, es que espero que ni siquiera lo hayáis dudado jajaja, que habrá Orihime/Espada implícito también. Si no, no sería un fic mío ^^. Digo Orihime/Espada porque no especifico de qué Espada se trata (yo creo que es evidente XD), pero bueno, he querido dejarlo un poco en el aire porque podría ser quien vosotros queráis.  
Dios, espero que no haya quedado todo súper OOC _, nunca he escrito ni a Ichigo ni a Shirosaki x_X  
**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, y ya os comento más cosas al final.**

**Pairing:** Shirosaki/Orihime  
**Género:** drama, romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Advertencias:** Lemon, vocabulario vulgar  
**Número de palabras: **5693

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, ni su argumento y personajes me pertenecen. El dueño legítimo de Ulquiorra es Tite Kubo, y yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto, sólo perder tiempo, quebrarme la cabeza y mentir cuando digo que Ulquiorra es mío _

**Pues nada, espero que os guste ^^**

WHISPERS IN THE DARK

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta, ascendiendo por su abdomen en una suave caricia que pretendía llegar hasta su pecho, y tal vez después desprenderle de la prenda, y después de eso, quizás realizara el camino de vuelta para internarse en su pantalón.

Tan sólo eran especulaciones basadas en encuentros pasados pues nunca llegaría a saber con certeza qué habría acontecido esa vez. Haciendo acopio de cariño, Ichigo detuvo la mano de Orihime antes de que llegara a su primer objetivo. La apartó de su cuerpo sosteniéndola por la muñeca en un gesto que trató de ser lo menos ofensivo posible. La sentía a su espalda, su figura pegada a la suya demandando una atención que Ichigo era incapaz de corresponder. Se recostó aún más sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada.

-Estoy muy cansado –dijo el joven, evitando deliberadamente contar toda la verdad.

Decir que la cabeza estaba apunto de estallarle debido a un horrible dolor de cabeza sonaría demasiado cliché. Parecería la típica excusa barata de ama de casa menopáusica y amargada. Y ni era una excusa, ni Ichigo era una ama de casa menopáusica y amargada, sino que esta última afirmación era quizás la causante de ese terrible dolor.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento –se disculpó Inoue. Sin cuestionar la veracidad de aquellas palabras, la mano antes rechazada se posó sobre la cabeza de Ichigo, reconfortándole con esmero-. ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-No pasa nada, es sólo que me encuentro más débil últimamente. Será el tiempo, que hace mucho calor o qué se yo.

-Te exiges demasiado. Es normal que te sientas agotado –aventuró Orihime. Acto seguido se asomó por encima del hombro del chico, mirándole a la cara con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Podemos quedarnos cómodos aquí ¡y haré palomitas en el microondas!

-Está bien –acordó Kurosaki, viendo cómo su novia se levantaba de un salto y se dirigía a la cocina.

Ya lo sospechaba, pero acababa de confirmar que algo no iba bien en aquella relación. Pensó que si sus compañeros de clase pudieran verle en esos momentos a través de un agujero, al día siguiente lo molerían a palos por ser el tío más gilipollas del planeta. Y ni qué decir de su padre. Isshin Kurosaki no era un padre normal de esos chapados a la antigua, y una actitud tan poco viril por parte de su hijo podría causarle un buen trauma. Tanto él como Karin y Yuzu se alegraron mucho al enterarse de que al fin Ichigo se había buscado una novia, y no una novia cualquiera, sino Orihime Inoue, noticia que fue tomada con bastante escepticismo hasta que la propia implicada se lo confirmó. Según ellos, era cuanto menos un acontecimiento histórico que una chica como ella saliera con alguien como Ichigo.

En resumidas cuentas, ningún hombre en su sano juicio, y mucho menos un adolescente de dieciséis años a solas en la casa de su novia, desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con una mujer como Inoue. Según las leyes de la naturaleza, las hormonas revolucionadas de la edad y el entorno propicio, lo lógico sería que se pasaran el día retozando como conejos.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ichigo tenía que esforzarse para recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron. ¿Tres semanas? ¿cuatro tal vez? No tenía ni idea, pero se veía tan lejano…Y para colmo se disponían a ver una película mientras comían palomitas, que no es que fuera un mal plan, pero a ojos de cualquier chico de su edad, no tenía comparación con lo que podrían estar haciendo. Cualquiera que los viera diría que parecían un matrimonio rancio.

La chica regresó de la cocina con un enorme bol de palomitas de maíz y una selección de dvd y se sentó al lado del Shinigami.

-¿Cuál prefieres ver? –preguntó mostrándole las películas que había elegido. Sin dudarlo, Ichigo se decantó por una película de acción, desechando cualquier otra que pudiera dar pie a alguna escena romántica.

Orihime puso el dvd, apagó las luces y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

Veinte minutos después, Kurosaki habría sido incapaz de explicar cual era el argumento de la película. Miraba la pantalla por inercia sin prestar atención. La jaqueca no sólo persistía sino que se había vuelto mucho más intensa. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Al final estalló, y era consciente de que la pregunta debía parecer totalmente fuera de contexto para alguien que no estuviera al corriente de lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Inoue, ¿eres feliz conmigo?

Aún en la penumbra de la habitación, pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de la chica.

-Pues claro que sí, Kurosaki-kun. ¡Qué cosas tienes! –respondió Orihime, reaccionando rápidamente a aquella pregunta que la había cogido fuera de juego. Su sonrisa, su mano apretando la de Ichigo y el beso en la mejilla trataban de responder por sí solos.

El Shinigami sustituto se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca, queriendo atragantarse por su estupidez.

"_¡Hala! Mira que eres patético… De verdad que mereces morirte de la forma más ridícula posible como el puto cobarde que eres."_

No había terminado de masticar las palomitas cuando otro puñado acompañó al anterior. Lo que menos falta le hacía en aquellos momentos era escuchar la voz de _él_. Tal vez así se diera cuenta al fin de que no pensaba hacer ningún caso a sus provocaciones. Quizás así se callase de una vez y por fin remitiera el horrible dolor de cabeza.

"_Lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes."_

Trataba de prestar atención a la película, pero con aquella voz en su mente le resultaba imposible. El maldito Hollow llevaba así desde antes de llegar a casa de Orihime.

"_Lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes."_

Después de escuchar esas dos palabras insistentemente durante diez minutos, creyó que iba a volverse loco. Tendría que controlarse muy bien si quería que aquella conversación se mantuviera en su mente exclusivamente. Si se descuidaba, podía escapársele algún grito que levantara las sospechas de la chica.

_-¡¿QUÉ COÑO SE SUPONE QUE SÉ?!_

"_Oh, lo sabes, no tienes ni que preguntármelo, Ichigo. ¿Olvidas que sé absolutamente todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza?"_

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aquel condenado Hollow formaba parte de su ser, no pasaba ni un segundo del día en el que no pensara que estaría vigilando cada movimiento suyo con la cínica y desquiciante sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

_-Pues ya que lo tienes tan claro, ahórrame el trabajo. A lo mejor así te quedas tranquilo y me dejas en paz de una vez._

"_¿Por dónde prefieres que empiece?"_

_-Por donde te de la gana –_respondió Ichigo, no sin que el palpable entusiasmo en la voz del Hollow le produjera cierta incomodidad.

"_¿Te parece bien que empecemos por Hueco Mundo?" _

Un nudo se instaló en el estómago del joven Shinigami aventurando que la conversación no iba a ser fácil. Kurosaki no respondió. ¿Para qué? El Hollow acabaría hablando de todos modos, sacando a la luz todos sus fantasmas. Aunque fuese duro, probablemente fuera la mejor forma de hacer frente al fin a todo lo que llevaba atormentándole desde hacía meses…

… desde que comenzó su relación con Inoue.

"_Seguramente te hayas dado cuenta de que mi presencia se ha hecho más fuerte desde que volvisteis de Hueco Mundo. Durante un tiempo pudiste controlarme, sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte has bajado la guardia. Y no se debe a que los enemigos a los que te enfrentas ahora carezcan de poder suficiente como para ser derrotados sin necesidad de recurrir a tu forma de Vizard. Se debe a que una parte de ti desea que yo vuelva."_

No podía negar lo evidente, él y el Hollow eran lo mismo, sabía tan bien como él lo que ocurría, y no era ninguna mentira que tras regresar de Hueco Mundo había perdido gran parte del dominio que tenía sobre _él_. Pero de ahí a admitir que deseaba que volviera, había un gran abismo.

Le debía el gran poder que había adquirido, sus nuevas habilidades. Debía haberle ofrecido en bandeja de plata su victoria en la batalla de Hueco Mundo como agradecimiento. Pero desde el primer momento en que había pasado a ser parte de él, el Hollow había sido un gran problema con el que estar lidiando continuamente.

_-¿Desear que volvieras? ¡Ja! Veo que sigues tan egocéntrico como siempre. La única parte de mí que podría desear tu vuelta, eres tú mismo._

"_Te equivocas. Y lo sabes. De hecho, ya sabes perfectamente todo lo que voy a decirte, así que no te molestes en negarlo. Sabes que Orihime es la culpable de que desees liberar tu Hollow."_

Shirosaki se detuvo, esperando una protesta por parte de Ichigo. Por su parte, el aludido no respondió sino que sintió cómo el nudo de su estómago se acompañaba de un dolor similar en la garganta. El Hollow tenía razón, negarlo sería una estupidez.

"_Y también sabes por qué es ella la culpable de todo lo que te pasa, de ese rechazo que sientes hacia su cuerpo y el miedo que te ha convertido en un inapetente sexual."_

Si la habitación no hubiera estado a oscuras, podría verse cómo el rostro de Ichigo se volvía de un rojo intenso. Era evidente que la conversación iba a tomar esos derroteros.

"_En otras palabras, mi rey: te da miedo follártela. Porque huele a Hollow."_

-_¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES…!_ –la exclamación de Ichigo sonó tan infantil que sólo le faltaba taparse los oídos para no escuchar la pura verdad.

"_Sí lo es. Y lo sabes. Te da miedo follártela porque huele a Hollow y porque sabes que es un Hollow lo que desea. Es por eso por lo que, sin darte cuenta, me has estado llamando desde que descubriste qué era lo que ella necesitaba en la primera vez que os acostasteis."_

Y después de eso, Kurosaki podía intuir qué era lo que vendría después. Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo era un tema tabú del que jamás hablaban. Inoue no quería hablar e Ichigo no quería saber. Sin palabras, el pacto quedó sellado con el silencio, el territorio más cómodo para ambos.

"_¿Qué es lo que temes?, ¿no estar a la altura? Ya sabes de sobra que no lo estás, lo supiste desde tu primera vez, cuando lo más apasionado que pudiste arrancarle aquella noche fueron las lágrimas que intentaba que no escucharas, en lugar de oírla jadear y pronunciar tu nombre entre los gemidos. Sabes que tienes lo que ella desea, pero te empeñas en negárselo. ¿Por qué te torturas así? Puedes dárselo y hacerla estremecerse de placer, quieres sentirla vibrar mientras se corre como ninguno de esos cabrones ha conseguido que lo haga jamás. ¿Acaso lo que te reprime no es saber que no estás a la altura, sino a la altura de quién? Podrías reconocer el reiatsu, pero no quieres. ¿Aizen? ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Grimmjow? ¿o tal vez estos dos últimos a la vez? Sería un reto difícil de superar ¿verdad?"_

El joven trató de liberarse de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido con un grito que eclipsó la carcajada final de Shirosaki.

_-¡YA BASTA! ¡CÁLLATE!_

"_Es doloroso oír la verdad ¿a que sí? Seguir pensando que nada de eso ha ocurrido es engañarte a ti mismo. Ella no te dijo nada y tú le concediste el beneficio de la duda callándote como una puta. Pero ese día quedó claro que no era su primera vez, y ella no es tan tonta como para creerse que no te diste cuenta. Tampoco es tonta como para no notar tu rechazo y se esfuerza por satisfacerte. Se empeña en buscar el contacto, desea complacerte sin pedir nada a cambio, porque es la única manera de justificar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le reconcome por dentro. Tan sólo desea que seáis una pareja normal."_

Ese cabrón lo sabía todo. Era muy irritante a la vez que embarazoso que tuviera acceso a cada ínfimo pensamiento que cruzara por su mente. Dolía, y mucho, oír la verdad expuesta sin pelos en la lengua, ver juzgado cada detalle de su intimidad.

"_Lo peor de esta situación es que sabes que tú eres el culpable de que haya llegado a este límite. No puedes fingir que no sabías lo que ella sentía por ti desde el primer momento, eres estúpido, pero no hasta esos extremos. Era tu deber intuirlo, pues al fin y al cabo has terminado embarcándote en una relación sentimental con ella, así que es imposible que ignoraras que estaba enamorada de ti desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no le prestaste atención, o al menos no lo hiciste del modo que ella merecía. No puedes dejar de preguntarte si las cosas habrían tomado otro camino en el caso de haberla considerado como algo más que una amiga antes de que se desatara el caos. Te remuerde la conciencia cuando recuerdas que fuiste tú a quien ella eligió para despedirse antes de marcharse a Hueco Mundo. Te duele el orgullo saber que quizás allí encontró lo que tú no podías darle, porque tienes la prueba de ello. Si Orihime se entregó a ellos, a quien tú sabes pero no quieres saberlo, fue porque al fin pudo sentir que era útil para alguien, que había alguien que la necesitaba más que tú. Porque tú, Ichigo, estabas cegado por las faldas de esa Shinigami."_

_-¿Rukia?_ –exclamó Ichigo, avergonzado y molesto por la insinuación-. _¡No voy a permitirte que involucres a Rukia en todo esto! Ella nunca ha tenido ninguna relación con lo que yo sintiese o dejase de sentir por Inoue._

"_Ahí tienes la respuesta. Aún siendo tu novia, sigues llamándola Inoue mientras que a la Shinigami nunca la llamaste Kuchiki. En vuestra cultura, ese detalle marca una gran diferencia."_

_-¡Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver este caso!_

"_Bueno, en realidad llevas razón, lo único que implica a Rukia en esto es que por centrar tu atención en ella, descuidaste a Inoue. Menospreciaste sus sentimientos y provocaste su traición, dejándose capturar voluntariamente."_

_-¡No es cierto! No trates de torturarme sacándote de la manga hechos que no prueban nada. Inoue nos dejó para protegernos porque Aizen la amenazó con hacernos daño, no sólo a mí, sino a todos sus amigos. No intentes cargar también sobre mi espalda el peso de su decisión. Incluso si yo hubiera estado fuera de peligro, ella lo habría hecho igualmente._

"_Puede que sí, es un alma ridículamente cándida. Tan buena, tan servicial, aunque no tan inocente como parece_ –Shirosaki hizo una pausa para recalcar con malicia las últimas palabras- _que podrías esperar eternamente antes de que ella te revelara lo que desea."_

Ichigo bufó, molesto. Una vez rebatida su teoría, el Hollow cambiaba de tema como si tal cosa. Parecía no importar cual fuera el asunto principal de la conversación, bastaba con que fuera algún tema espinoso que pudiera afectarle de alguna manera. Parecía que lo único que perseguía era sacarle de sus casillas, provocarle para...

_-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿eh? ¿es que no te convenía el tema y por eso me lo cambias? ¿es que no soportas que sea yo quien tiene la razón? Aunque pretendas machacarme psicológicamente no soportas que me levante y te plante cara _–se defendió Ichigo, intentado inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Ante aquella acusación, el Hollow rió.

"_Sólo estoy provocándote."_

-_De eso ya me he dado cuenta_ –gruñó el Shinigami.

"_Pero parece que no te das cuenta de por qué lo hago."_

_-¿Para que enfrente mi problema?_ –preguntó Ichigo, hasta el momento, era lo único que había sacado en claro de todo aquello.

"_En parte, sí, es por eso. Pero el otro motivo es que cuando te presiono, bajas la guardia, te exasperas tanto, que cede tu control sobre mí."_

Lo imaginaba. Y no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que el Hollow aprovechara cualquier ocasión que se le presentara para que su presencia fuese más fuerte. Aunque eso significara atormentarle sobre sus asuntos más personales, al Hollow le daba lo mismo con tal de volver a hacerse con el dominio.

_-Eres rastrero y repugnante. Y el peor perdedor que me he echado a la cara._

"_No. En absoluto_ –rió Shirosaki-. _Si te presiono de este modo es porque es la única forma de que reacciones de una puta vez. Si lo hago es porque me enerva ver pisoteada tu hombría y me duele el orgullo que en lugar de enfrentar la situación, te conformes con patéticas excusas y lamentos de niñita desilusionada. Hago todo esto porque quizás así explotes y me dejes el camino libre para hacer todo lo que tú no te atreves a hacer."_

Ichigo se quedó en blanco. Estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír. Parpadeó repetidas veces como si eso le ayudara a asimilar la intención oculta tras las palabras de Shirosaki. Nunca había sido muy avispado para captar ese tipo de insinuaciones, pero en el contexto de la conversación no parecía haber ninguna duda. Era simplemente increíble que el Hollow se hubiese atrevido a formular semejante sugerencia.

_-Me… ¿me estás insinuando que…?_ –Ichigo se quedó mudo, indignado y azorado únicamente por tratar de poner en su propia boca la proposición del Hollow-. _¿QUÉ COÑO ME ESTÁS DICIENDO? _

"_Tsk, ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo_ –chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación-. _Mientras sigas con remilgos de ese tipo, no iremos a ningún lado. Seré claro y conciso: deja que yo me folle a Orihime y todo vuestro problema se solucionará."_

Efectivamente, había sospechado bien. Y era todo tan confuso, el plan sonaba tan retorcido y perturbado que no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído, y sin embargo, todo cobraba sentido.

Pensó que la cabeza le iba a estallar definitivamente, y si hubiera servido de algo se habría clavado la zanpakutô en un ojo si eso hubiese purificado y eliminado al Hollow de su ser. El Hollow que le tentaba con su malicioso plan y sus palabras escogidas para hacerle creer que era su única salvación.

El Hollow, que no era otra cosa que su propia conciencia, que no era más que la verdad que había intentado acallar con una espiral de mentiras, excusas y muestras de cobardía.

_-No puedo permitirte eso_ –respondió Ichigo, en un último intento por mantener su dignidad.

"_Sé lo que estás pensando y sé cuales son tus motivos. Te da la impresión de que sería algo parecido a una infidelidad consentida. No es ni remotamente nada parecido, Ichigo, porque tú y yo somos la misma persona."_

Cabrón hijo de puta.

"_Sin saberlo me has estado llamando desde que comenzasteis vuestra relación, para que yo ocupe tu lugar en el único terreno en el que no eres capaz de complacerla. Sabes que desea un Hollow, eres consciente de que ella está al corriente de esa parte tuya pero que jamás se atrevería a pedírtelo. Olvidas que yo también estaba allí, en Hueco Mundo, cuando se estremeció la primera vez que vio tu máscara. Tal vez fuera miedo, sorpresa, al principio, pero luego todo eso se esfumó para quedar reducido a una fantasía oculta en su corazón. Puedes hacerla gemir, puedes hacerla gritar tu nombre sin temor a que otra persona acuda a su pensamiento cuando la hagas tocar el cielo por primera vez, porque ninguna sombra te eclipsará una vez que eso suceda, todos los fantasmas se desvanecerán. Por mucho que alguna vez pudiera sentir algo por otro hombre, sabes de sobra que siempre te amó a ti. Está en tu mano el convertirte en el Ichigo que siempre deseó, y no el pálido reflejo que eres ahora. Si de verdad la amas, tienes la oportunidad de hacerla feliz." _

Agotado, la mente de Ichigo cedió. Resignado, vio cómo el Hollow tomaba el control. Había sido muy convincente con su discurso, y estaba tan cansado de toda aquella situación que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Todo fuera porque el Hollow dejase de entrometerse durante algún tiempo y le obsequiara con una temporada de paz y tranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo, Shirosaki tenía razón; no había diferencia entre ellos pues _él_ simplemente no era más que su instinto.

En aquel mundo ilusorio cimentado sobre su razón y erigido desafiando toda perspectiva lógica, Ichigo pudo ver al otro lado del espejo. Desde allí todo se sentía extraño, agobiantemente intenso. No podía culpar al Hollow por estar al acecho de cualquier oportunidad que le permitiera salir de esa cárcel.

La voz del Hollow resonó, perdiéndose en un eco propiciado por la vibración de las interminables ventanas bajo sus pies.

"_No te arrepentirás, mi rey. Ahora, disfruta del show."_

Antes de ser capaz de asimilar lo que iba a suceder, la mano de Ichigo se internó en su entrepierna. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su nueva posición de espectador. No era el momento de cuestionar dilemas morales, sino de hacer caso a la invitación del Hollow. Tal vez el único pretexto con sentido a la que podía acudir para excusar aquella erección fuera que desde allí todo se sentía…diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime soltó un "Oh" involuntario cuando el villano apareció de improviso y capturó a la chica. No estaba muy segura de si le gustaba o no aquel cambio en el rumbo del argumento. Ahora el protagonista tendría que ir a rescatarla. Lo que en principio había sido planeado como un simple entretenimiento, estaba adquiriendo tintes demasiado familiares para ella.

Podía jurar que la elección de esa película en concreto por parte de Kurosaki no se debía precisamente a su trama. Él siempre trataba de evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera tener una remota relación con lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo, y de haber sabido de qué trataba habría elegido cualquier otra sin duda alguna.

Llevaban callados desde que había comenzado, ni un mísero comentario acerca de lo que transcurría en la pantalla. Pese a que la chica habría preferido otro tipo de historia, tal vez algo de corte romántico o alguna comedia, tenía que admitir que era bastante entretenida. El silencio de su pareja únicamente era roto de vez en cuando por algún que otro leve quejido, era capaz de sentir la tensión atenazada en sus músculos. Su mirada, perdida, fija en la televisión pero sin ver.

No debía juzgarle. Probablemente fuese cierto que su incomodidad se debía a un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que además se encontraba inmerso en un complicado debate interior. Ni siquiera tenía una sospecha, sino más bien una certeza forjada muchos meses atrás.

No podía recriminarle nada, pues el recelo que sentía hacia ella estaba totalmente justificado. No era necesario hablar de ello, bastaba con sentirlo. El peso de lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo cobraba ahora otra dimensión, más grave y más acusadora, y sin embargo, ella no podía arrepentirse de nada.

¿Quién iba a decirle que al final acabarían sacándola de allí? Había sellado su destino entregándose en cuerpo y alma al bando enemigo con la esperanza de que su sacrificio fuese el pago justo por la vida de sus amigos y los habitantes de Karakura. ¿Quién le iba a decir, después de haber pasado años suspirando por el corazón de Kurosaki, que finalmente iba a fijarse en ella? No podía imaginarse que en su viaje al mundo de las sombras encontraría una luz cegadora que se atreviera a rivalizar con la llama prendida en su interior. ¿Cómo podía suponer que al cobijo de los fríos muros de Las Noches conocería el calor más abrasador que había sentido en toda su vida? En la dimensión de la oscuridad perpetua, el tiempo paralizado se transformaba en una tórrida madrugada de verano, de perlas de sudor condensadas sobre la piel erizada y ardiente.

Por mucho que debiera hacerlo, Orihime Inoue era incapaz de arrepentirse.

El bol de palomitas que sostenía entre sus manos, se le escurrió hasta esparcir todo su contenido sobre la cama y el suelo. Kurosaki la había sorprendido inclinándose sobre ella, abriéndole los labios salados con la lengua e introduciéndose en su boca con brusquedad.

No lo esperaba en absoluto, como tampoco esperaba que un débil gemido la traicionara escapándose al sentir la profundidad del beso. Le sentía dominante, seguro, decidido, directo…

… impetuoso como nunca lo había sentido antes. Como si no fuera él.

Tras esa primera aproximación, el beso fue interrumpido, justo cuando la muchacha comenzaba a responder después del desconcierto inicial. Orihime se encontró casi sin aliento. Sus labios, hinchados y brillantes, entreabiertos y frustrados, exhalando un débil jadeo para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, clamando con su suspiro por una continuación.

Los besos de Kurosaki nunca habían sido así. Al principio fueron tímidos y dulces, más tarde se volvieron dudosos y desconfiados. Si tuviera que calificarlos de alguna manera, la forma más correcta sería que parecían besos por compromiso.

Era normal que se le hubiera acelerado el pulso después de semejante muestra de pasión. Necesitaba más, porque apenas recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió deseada.

-Kurosa… -no sabía si era una pregunta, una exclamación o una súplica. Lo que la Inoue de siempre habría hecho en ese caso, sería preguntar si es que ya se encontraba mejor y se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, la Inoue de siempre llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo que no le afectaba el rechazo.

No pudo saberse qué iba a decir a continuación porque Kurosaki le mordió la boca mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama y se colocaba a horcajadas en clara actitud dominante. Los dientes se deslizaron hasta oprimir únicamente el labio inferior de la chica. La observó un instante. Las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos cerrados, el cabello esparcido desordenadamente sobre la almohada, la boca medio abierta enmarcada por los labios húmedos y enrojecidos dejando entrever su lengua dulce abriéndose camino para encontrarse con la suya. Inclinó la cabeza para recibirla desde un ángulo en el que el contacto fuese más profundo, entrelazándose en un juego apasionado.

Había vivido todos y cada uno de los besos que Orihime y Kurosaki habían compartido y no necesitaba hacer memoria para saber que en ninguno de ellos había sentido a Inoue tan calurosamente entregada como en aquél. El Hollow sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en lo imbécil que había sido Ichigo, en todos los momentos que había desperdiciado por culpa de sus ridículos prejuicios.

Fue directo. Alzó ligeramente las rodillas de la joven y le abrió las piernas. La falda se escurrió dejando a la vista sus redondeados muslos y el inicio de su ropa interior. No eran necesarios los preámbulos. Aún sin haberla tocado apenas podía sentirla excitada, arqueando la espalda mientras seguían besándose. Prácticamente le arrancó las bragas, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas. Estaba mojada. Muy mojada. Y ni siquiera habían empezado.

Definitivamente, Ichigo Kurosaki debía ser el adolescente más gilipollas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Orihime gimió, y sonó tan alto y claro que se le hizo chocante escuchar su propia voz en semejante contexto dentro de su propia habitación. Tuvo que obligarse a volver a la realidad durante un segundo, abriendo los ojos para comprobar que estaba en su casa, que no era ni un sueño ni un recuerdo. Kurosaki había dejado de besarla en la boca, la delicada piel de su cuello mostraba un reguero de marcas amoratadas que indicaban el camino seguido por el joven. El camino, de momento, se había detenido en sus pechos. Los botones de la camisa habían saltado, rodando esparcidos quién sabe en qué punto de la habitación, el sujetador había sido apartado y descansaba, inútil, en algún lugar del suelo, rodeado de palomitas de maíz. La piel de su pecho, tensa y erizada, los pezones endurecidos por la calidez de la lengua que los rodeaba. Dedos jugando con su parte más íntima, acariciándola, excitándola, resbalándose hasta introducirse en su interior, un dedo, luego otro…

Desde su posición, poco podía ver, pero tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que la cabeza que ocultaba su pecho izquierdo, seguía teniendo el cabello de color naranja.

Lo tenía, y sin embargo había algo extraño en todo aquello. Sentía algo diferente, un cambio en el reiatsu que despedía, una sensación…

Tomó el bajo de la camiseta de Kurosaki, obligándolo a incorporarse un poco y alzar los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. No había nada en su pecho. No había agujero. Había sido algo inconsciente, pero le había dado la pista de lo que ocurría. Era el salvaje y excitante olor a Hollow. Sus sentidos, su cuerpo, lo habían detectado desde el primer momento, haciéndola reaccionar involuntariamente ante el deseo de revivir los recuerdos celosamente guardados en su corazón.

Sintió la urgencia de tapar su desnudez ante un desconocido y sin embargo comprendió lo absurdo que sería. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser Ichigo. Tampoco era el momento de cuestionarse el por qué Kurosaki había accedido a hacer algo así. Era el momento de disfrutar de lo que siempre había deseado y jamás se habría atrevido a insinuar.

Ella también se incorporó, recorriendo con húmedos besos el torso y el abdomen del chico. No importaba que no tuviera agujero, ella se encargaría de dibujarlos, invisibles. Sus manos descendieron para desabrochar el pantalón de Kurosaki, liberando su miembro duro y agradecérselo con similares atenciones.

El largo jadeo producido por el primer contacto confirmó un timbre distinto en su voz. La voz, aunque la misma de Kurosaki, estaba velada por un leve matiz metálico, de la misma manera que su reiatsu era también el mismo pero con ligeras variaciones. Eso no detuvo a Orihime. Tampoco detuvo a Kurosaki. Él continuó su trabajo, no descansaría hasta que Inoue temblara sudorosa entre sus brazos. No cesaría hasta arrancar su nombre de sus labios como trofeo de guerra que llevarse de vuelta a su mundo.

No tardó en notar que se acercaba el momento, tenía la mano empapada, sólo con rozarla sabía que estaba muy excitada, que si se descuidaba todo acabaría antes de tiempo. Podía sentir sobre la piel de su pecho la respiración agitada de la joven, que se volvía más rítmica y más prolongada. Ella, hacía tiempo que estaba más que preparada, él, tampoco debía demorarse mucho si quería disfrutar plenamente.

Sostuvo la muñeca de Orihime para detenerla y la depositó en su hombro. Ella sintió mojarse su cadera cuando con la otra mano la agarró y la acercó hacia él, acortando la distancia. Él estaba de rodillas, ella estaba sentada. Flexionó las piernas para facilitar la postura. Volvió a besarla con vehemencia en el momento en que se introdujo en su interior. Ambos gemidos ahogados por la batalla librada en sus bocas.

Aferrado a aquellas voluptuosas caderas, él marcaba el ritmo, asegurándose de ajustar la posición para favorecer el roce de la zona más sensible de la chica. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, pero en ese momento pudo comprender cómo se sentía Ichigo cuando sucumbía al poder del Hollow. Aunque no quisiera, tuvo que rendirse al desistir del beso a favor de gemidos incontrolados de considerable volumen. El ritmo incesante marcado por profundas y largas embestidas para poco a poco ir volviéndose más continuadas.

Inoue se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero oh, cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurosaki le facilitaban adaptarse al ritmo, controlar la presión ejercida sobre su sexo, tenía el cabello pegado a la espalda por el sudor, la respiración cada vez más acelerada, empezaba a sentir un placentero escalofrío, cada empuje acercándola hacia el clímax a pasos agigantados.

Pasó por su mente la última vez que se encontró en esa misma posición y casi pudo creer que las sábanas de su cama se habían solidificado imitando el impecable y frío suelo de Las Noches. Tuvo que negar con la cabeza para desechar ese recuerdo de su mente.

-Bésame –demandó Orihime, queriendo tener una excusa para no gritar un nombre equivocado.

Pese al tono imperativo, el Hollow se negó. Necesitaba el trofeo, y para conseguirlo necesitaba arriesgarse.

-No. Grita con todas tus fuerzas, grita lo que realmente desees, que no te importe nada porque este es tu momento, mi reina –contestó el Hollow entre jadeos, con voz entrecortada.

Aunque con un poco de amargura, Orihime sonrió. Mi reina… Kurosaki-kun nunca la había llamado nada parecido.

Tal vez fuera una ilusión creada por los destellos de la pantalla en la oscuridad, pero Inoue podía asegurar que el cuerpo al que se sostenía había adquirido una tonalidad blanquecina. Volvió a desechar esa idea de sus pensamientos. Ya no estaba en Hueco Mundo, y no lo estaría jamás. Si le hubiese mirado a los ojos, habría encontrado un iris amarillo sobre un fondo negro. Era inútil vivir anclada en el pasado.

Kurosaki aumentó el ritmo, los brazos de la joven sujetándose con fuerza a su cuello, incitado por el sonido de los jadeos en su oído. Cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más rápidos. Ya no se mordía los labios, ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba, ardiendo, sudando, acoplándose a la perfección son el suyo. Vibraba. Se estremecía.

-¡¡KURO…SA…KI-KUUUUUUN!! –gritó, provocándole el orgasmo al sentir el estallido de placer sobre su miembro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del espejo, Ichigo se encontraba extenuado de rodillas sobre aquellos muros que hacían de pavimento. Los cristales trazados de líquido blanco al igual que su mano. Lo había disfrutado y casi debía sentirse humillado por ello. Sin embargo, aquel episodio le había servido para abrirle los ojos y hacerle replantearse su relación con Inoue.

Shirosaki había sido cruel, atormentándole y liberando sus fantasmas, pero tan sólo los había liberado para hacer que se marcharan. Al final, como siempre, el Hollow tenía razón. Inoue le quería sólo a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Inoue recostada sobre su pecho, Ichigo acariciaba su pelo y miraba al techo. Lo que antes le aterrorizaba, ahora avivaba sus más fervientes deseos. Ya no tenía motivos para tener dudas. Estaba completamente seguro de que podía hacer feliz a Inoue. Y si algo fallaba, siempre podría llamar al Hollow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquitico T__T Que conste que la idea era buena XD. Tenía dudas acerca de si Shirosaki sólo aparece cuando Ichigo está de Shinigami o si Ichigo también es capaz de escuchar su voz cuando va de humano normal. Pasé del tema, porque no tendría sentido que Ichigo esté en casa de Orihime en plan parejita y con la forma de Shinigami _  
Aunque en la escena del lemon yo escriba Kurosaki, supongo que era evidente que quien lo hacía todo era Shirosaki ^^. Según yo, Shirosaki es capaz de controlar el cuerpo de Ichigo sin cambiar la apariencia de éste (excepto los ojos, que sí cambian como cuando Ichigo se vuelve Vizard). Se supone que Inoue no nota diferencias físicas de que no es Ichigo (excepto lo de los ojos, pero en el fic ella no le ve los ojos), por eso pongo "Kurosaki" porque realmente es que es el cuerpo de Kurosaki, si hubiese puesto Shirosaki todos os habríais imaginao al Shirosaki que todos conocemos y nops, no era esa la intención ^^  
Creo que está claro, pero en el último párrafo, Ichigo ya ha cambiado posiciones con Shirosaki y es Ichigo el que está con Orihime en la cama.  
Otra cosa que supongo que estaba clara es que, evidentemente, aunque en la escena del lemon yo lo llame Kurosaki, es Shirosaki el que lo hace todo.  
Ah, bueno, evidentemente yo voto porque el famoso amante de Inoue era Ulquiorra XDDD, al final lo desvelé con lo de la piel blanca. Pero no le doy explicación XD, podría ser que Inoue veía en él a Ulquiorra o que en el momento de pasión se dejó entrever la piel verdadera de Shirosaki. Lo que vosotros prefiráis. Quise dejar opciones a pensar que era Grimmjow ^^, o incluso Aizen, me gustaba esa idea, pero no podía ser Aizen porque Aizen no es un Hollow _. Así que bueno, metí a Ulquiorra porque me dio la gana XD. Me habría gustado hacer alguna comparación entre la forma de hacerlo de Shirosaki y la de Ulquiorra, pero no venía al caso, me habría complicado mucho además de haber dejado totalmente claro que yo prefería que fuese Ulquiorra ^^**

Pos nada más, espero comentarios, please!!! Y espero que os haya gustado ^^

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
